The present invention relates to a play table for use by young children. More particularly, the invention relates to a legless storage and play table having a recessed top surface for use in conjunction with a modular building system, and a trough-like catchment about its periphery for toys and the like.
A variety of play tables and desks for children are known in the art. Some of the prior art tables were designed specifically for use with interlocking building blocks (i.e., a modular building system), while others were designed to organize tools, toys and the like, or to provide teaching means. Each of these prior art devices is generally suitable for its intended purpose, but each has its advantages and disadvantages.
Several patents have been directed to tables for use with modular building systems. These systems, which are sold under the trademarks TYCO, DUPLO, LEGO, and TANDEM, generally consist of individual building elements having a variety of sizes and shapes, which elements are capable of interconnecting and interlocking with one another to form a structure. These structures may be static, or may contain moving parts. Advanced systems include motorized mechanisms. These systems are very popular with children because they are fun, and are equally popular with parents because they promote learning and creativity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,081 (Nayak) is directed to a play table and activity center for use with such a modular building system. The table of this invention has a planar top surface having a plurality of recesses to matingly receive interlocking building blocks, and also includes a removable storage chamber accessible through the center of the table. The table has four legs which elevate the playing surface. A disadvantage of this invention is that part of the table playing surface is rendered unusable because of the cavity which accesses the storage chamber. Also, the storage chamber is relatively difficult to access during play. For example, as a child constructs a wall of building blocks about the opening of the storage chamber, using blocks stored in the chamber, it becomes increasingly more difficult to remove blocks from the chamber as the wall gets higher. An alternative is to remove all blocks prior to construction, but this invention offers no neat solution for interim storage or placement of the blocks during play.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,912, Brian Scott Buske has provided a combination storage container and play table for interlocking building blocks where the storage chamber has been conveniently located on the sides of the play surface, thereby solving the problem of the Nayak invention. There are several problems associated with the Buske invention, however. The invention is described as a laptop table, and one would therefore envision that a child would sit with his legs under the table while playing. The table is relatively flat and building blocks can easily fall off the table on any of the four sides. This is especially inconvenient if the blocks fall off the far end of the table, where the child's feet would be.
Boutin et al. disclose a play kit with a detachable play surface in U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,000. This invention is essentially a carrying case with removable play trays, one of which is suitable for use with interlocking building blocks. One of the play trays is intended for laptop use, and is also designed to neatly fit over a table in a hospital room. Although play tray 16 includes two vertical extension members 42 which stabilize the tray when positioned on a child's lap and prevent play pieces from falling off the sides, the invention includes no provision for preventing play pieces from falling off either end of the play surface.
Hoffman discloses a toy desk unit for organizing learning materials and tools in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,538. The top of the desk has a plurality of raised retainer means for retaining the materials and tools. A storage chamber is provided under the top. Unfortunately, the top is practically unsuitable for any other purpose than storage of materials and tools of particular dimensions. Moreover, the top is inclined, which renders the desk unusable for use with interlocking building blocks.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,948 (Goy Yu Chin et al.) discloses a play desk in the form of an animated character having a head, two arms, two legs, and a body which comprises an openable compartment. The body portion includes a first play surface textured to function as a chalk board, and a second opposing surface having aligned parallel grooves and slots for receiving removable alphanumeric members. The play surfaces are not suitable for use with interlocking building blocks and the table contains no catchment lip around its edges.